


Poseidon's Curse

by lostgirlsomewhere21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlsomewhere21/pseuds/lostgirlsomewhere21
Summary: It's been five years since Mother Earth was put back to sleep, Percy and Annabeth graduated and are going to college in New Rome at Camp Jupiter along with Piper, and Frank. Hazel and Lola are gonna start there senior years in high school, and Lola, Leo and Nico are all teaching summer classes at Camp Half-Blood.But ever since Lola turned seventeen she's had dreams, a female voice haunts each one. New abilities she never knew she had begin showing up. Until one night, everything gets exposed.... The time is ticking for Leo, Nico and Lola to save her before the curse of Poseidon gets to her..





	1. 🌊 PJO/HOO: Poseidon's Curse 🌊

It’s been five years since Mother Earth was put back to sleep, Percy and Annabeth graduated and are going to college in New Rome at Camp Jupiter along with Piper, and Frank. Hazel and Lola are gonna start there senior years in high school, and Lola, Leo and Nico are all teaching summer classes at Camp Half-Blood.  
But ever since Lola turned seventeen she’s had dreams, a female voice haunts each one. New abilities she never knew she had begin showing up. Until one night, everything gets exposed…. The time is ticking for Leo, Nico and Lola to save her before the curse of Poseidon gets to her…

Notes  
The Gaea war took place in 2014, this of course is taking place in 2020,  
Lola is 17 1/2, Leo is 21, Nico is 19, Percy and Annabeth are 22, Piper, and Frank are 21 and Hazel is 18  
Lola is the full daughter of Poseidon and Sally, i’m slowly working on rewriting the books she was in from the series (All credit goes to Rick Riordan of course)  
This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus and Jason (SPOILER) is dead, and Estelle is born


	2. 🌊Chapter 1🌊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Mother Earth was put back to sleep, Percy and Annabeth graduated and are going to college in New Rome at Camp Jupiter along with Piper, and Frank. Hazel and Lola are gonna start there senior years in high school, and Lola, Leo and Nico are all teaching summer classes at Camp Half-Blood.  
>  But ever since Lola turned seventeen she's had dreams, a female voice haunts each one. New abilities she never knew she had begin showing up. Until one night, everything gets exposed.... The time is ticking for Leo, Nico and Lola to save her before the curse of Poseidon gets to her..

“Daughter of the sea, soon shall see, that she must answer to thee…” A soothing female voice echos around me  
“Come on Lola, don’t die on… Please- I love you.”  
“Nico!” My voice echos

I sit up gasping, rubbing my face. I blindly search for my lamp on my night stand and switch it on, I open the drawer and grab the small notebook and a pen, I open it

‘ Daughter of the sea, soon shall see that she must answer to thee’ I write and my eyes scan the other five entries, all things I’ve heard from that strange, soothing female voice in my dreams. I glance to the clock  
5:35 a.m

I close my eyes, Shit… I mind as well get up, breakfast is at 6:15. I throw my covers off of me and go to my bathroom, I look in the mirror and wipe my face, tired. I grab my toothbrush, wet it put toothpaste on it and wet it again and I start brushing my teeth, while doing so, I go to my dresser and open the second drawer, grabbing black shorts, I pull out another cropped Camp Half Blood shirt and throw them on the bed. I head back to the bathroom and spit, I wet my brush again and grab my makeup supplies. I finish brushing my teeth, I begin doing my makeup, putting on white going into copper, I do winged eyeliner and add mascara, I begin to undo my french braided hair, I watch myself in the mirror doing so. Remembering the days when Percy would wake me up and we’d both attempt to get ready at the same time in the bathroom, most days consisted of me trying to grab my tooth brush, him using my hair brush and him scaring me as I put on eyeliner. Normal brother-sister things I do not have now. I ruffle my hair, and go and change. Throwing my PJ’s on top of my dresser for tonight, I go to the bathroom once more pausing to look at myself in the wide mirror, studying everything. My curly golden brown hair, pale freckled skin and light purple eyes-

Light purple eyes?

I get closer to the mirror, my eyes there normal blue-grey, the rim purple. What the hell? I back away from the mirror. You know what, never mind, it’s fine. I go out and quickly make my bed, I grab my black flats and my coconut shell, flower shaped necklace (a gift from my father). I put on the shoes and necklace, shut the lights off and leave. I walk away from my cabin and towards cabin thirteen, the Hades cabin. I pass older campers who are up, they all greet me, I return hellos and good mornings. I get to the Hades cabin and pause in front of the door. I turn to see Mr. D’s son, Pollux

“Hey, Pollux. What time is it?” I ask, He looks to me and goes to his cabin door, glancing in. He turns back

“6:00.” He responds, I give him a smile

“Thank you!” I say, I knock on the door to the Hades cabin, nothing. I open the door

“Nico, get up please.” I say entering the dark cabin, I close the door and turn on the lights.

“Lola!” Nico says annoyed, a pillow gets tossed at me, I duck

“Oops, sorry.” I say turning off the lights, “Ugh, Nico. This cabin needs windows.” I comment

“Yeah?” He mutters

“Yes, you should get some.” I say getting to Nico’s bed, I pat a spot then sit on the edge of the bed.

“Right, I’ll add it to the list of ‘Things Lola tells me to do’ it’ll go right under ‘Get her a hellhound pup.’ ” Nico responds, I smile

“It’s a reasonable request.. Both things of course, not just the hellhound pup.” I remark, in the greek torch light I can see Nico smiling.

“Okay death boy. The time is now six o’ five. Time to get up.” I say pushing his leg

“No, i’ll sleep through breakfast.” He says turning the other way, I roll my eyes.

“Nico, you’re eighteen in-a-half. Get your ass up. I have something to tell you.” I say standing, I look to an area where sheets hang. Hazels area, I frown. I miss my brother, I love Estelle and all, but she’s a toddler, but she’s not our older brother. Percy set a lot of expectations for people to have, ranging from the black hair and the sea green eyes, to the swordsmen ship. My ears begin to ring loudly

“You’ll see me soon.” A shiver goes down my spine. The voice outside a dream?


	3. 🌊Chapter 2🌊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Mother Earth was put back to sleep, Percy and Annabeth graduated and are going to college in New Rome at Camp Jupiter along with Piper, and Frank. Hazel and Lola are gonna start there senior years in high school, and Lola, Leo and Nico are all teaching summer classes at Camp Half-Blood.  
>  But ever since Lola turned seventeen she's had dreams, a female voice haunts each one. New abilities she never knew she had begin showing up. Until one night, everything gets exposed.... The time is ticking for Leo, Nico and Lola to save her before the curse of Poseidon gets to her..

Chapter Two: Lola

No, no Lola, you’re over thinking .

“Lola Jackson!” I jump and turn, Nico is looking at me concerned, the cabin lights now on. How did I miss them turning on?

“Lola, I called your name eight times, yelled too. Where’s your head?” Nico asks

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about Percy.” I say, not a lie, just not the complete truth.  
Nico yelled my name, called my name eight times. Where is my head?  
Nico takes off his shirt and throws it at me

“Nico!” I say quickly turning around

“You’ve seen my shirtless before, princess.” Nico comments

“We were younger, not eighteen.”I say looking at his shirt in my hand, I turn and toss the shirt at him

“Watch yourself, Jackson.” I laugh

“Or what di Angelo? I outrank you.” I say with a smirk, Nico walks over to me

“Outrank? One day, I’ll outrank you.” Nico says

“Mhm, I’m sure you will. Now you should carry me.” I say,

“No, only because you think you can win conversations by saying ‘I outrank you’.” Nico says heading to the cabin door,

“I will forever say it.” I comment following after him, we walk down the path towards the dining pavilion. Up ahead I see Leo talking to one of his half siblings.

“Leo!” I yell, he turns my direction and waves. Nico and I head to him

“Good morning Princesa.” Leo says

“What is up with you two calling me princess?” I ask, Nico shrugs, a glisten of humor is his dark brown eyes. The two boys look to eachother and back to me

“Fine, keep your secrets.” I say crossing my arms, “But Leo must carry me.” I say,

Leo turns “Jump on.” He says, I hop on his back and stick my tongue out at Nico

“You’re such a child.” Nico tells me

“Mhm.” I agree.

Leo carries me to the dining pavilion, I let go of Leo and we go our separate ways to our tables. I sit at the Poseidon table, alone.

Chiron greets us, reminding us of the day and giving us some announcements. Then we can eat.

For my breakfast, I have waffles, eggs and bacon with coffee. I get up and go offer my eggs as an offering. I eat and listen to the conversations happening around me, I feel something tighten around my leg, I look under my table. Black vines wrapped themselves around my ankle up to my calf, at the top us a dark purple flower, somewhat glowing. I purse my lips and look up and around, I turn myself towards Nico’s table

“Nico.” I say quietly, he looks up and to me, I wave him over. He raises his eyebrows

“Come. Here.” I say pointing to my table, I watch him roll his eyes and get up and come over to me

“What? You know the rules.” He says

“Help.” I say gesturing to my leg, he looks under the table

“What the hell? Did a Demeter kid do this?” He asks

“Do Demeter kids grow flowers like these?” I ask, he looks to me.

“Not that I know of or seen, hold on-” He reaches towards the plant

“Ow, what the-” He pulls his hand back quickly, the pad of his pointer finger has a fresh bead of blood.

“Nice going Sleeping Beauty.” I tease and grab his hand, I grab my napkin and put it on his finger, I look down to the plant, I use my free hand and reach down towards the plant, as my hand gets closer the planet loosens itself and slowly unravels its self from around my lower leg and crawls back into the ground, vanishing leaving nothing but a scar of dirt. I look to Nico who is looking to where the plant was.

“Did you just…?” Nico asks

“I guess so.” I say pulling my hand back towards me

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Yeah, my neither.” Nico looks to me

“Woah, Lola.” Nico says

“What?” I ask

“Your eyes, they… Well, they were purple.” He pauses, “Are you okay? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, jeez Nico, I’m okay. How finger?” I ask changing the subject

“Can you kiss it? It may make it feel better.” He says shoving his finger into my face

“Ew, keep you and your blood to yourself and get your bloody finger out of my face.” I say laughing and pushing his hand away from my face.

After breakfast, I head back to my cabin to do a quick clean up. When the bell rings, I grab my bag and head to my classes for the day. Following my Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule, and today is Wednesday

Help Leo in Bunker Nine

Then swimming lessons. My brother use to teach that class and I use to take it, just for fun. When he left for college I got to take them on.

After that is weapon training.

I head to the arena to train, I rip off my coconut shell flower shaped necklace and it turns into a celestial bronze sword, a gift from my father; Poseidon.

I begin practicing on the automotive dummies that can fight back. I start them up,

Swing, jump, roll, slice, stab.

Flip, kick, disarm, stab

Dodge, swing, block, back up, swing, slice, flip

I stand, breathing heavily

I hear clapping from behind me, I turn, Nico is clapping and walks closer to me.

“Nice job, fish face.” He says

“Fish face? Am I really that unattractive?” Even if I am gifted by Aphrodite, my self esteem can sink as quick and easily as the Titanic.

Nico quickly releases and his eyes widen.

“Oh gods, no- Sorry Lo, I forget- no. You’re beautiful and you know that. It’s a joke, you know how like Annabeth calls Percy ‘Seaweed brain’ and he calls her ‘wise girl’…” Nico explains clearly flustered.

“Okay but they are-” I stop Percy and Annabeth have liked each other since they met when they were 12. Nico doesn’t like me, he’s gay and just got out of a relationship with Will Solace.

“So I call you ‘Death breath’ and “Death boy’ and I get called ‘fish face’?” I ask, Nico looks to the ground

“I was testing it out, I think I like the idea of Fish legs better.” He says looking up, a slight smirk on his face, our eyes meet. I smile and look away, a soft blush heats up across my cheeks.

Nico may not like me, but i’ve had a crush on him since we met when we were 11. Of course it was hard to see him and Will together, but he was happy and he’s my best friend, so if he’s happy, i’m happy.


End file.
